¿Un amor correspondido?
by Makoto Natsume
Summary: <html><head></head>Castiel decidió con valentía confesar sus sentimientos con su usual sinceridad a Dean pero este conmocionado no supo que responder ante la confesión impredecible del ángel. Castiel decide alejarse al saber las molestias que le ha causado al cazador por su confesión, pero, ¿será realmente así? Sam interviene y ayuda a su hermano a tomar la decisión que él considere mejor. ONE-SHOT</html>


¡Fr~ Fr~ a todos mis lectores pasajeros!

Quise subir mi primer One-shot, en demasía viejo D': por lo tanto podrán encontrar muchos errores que podrían hacerles tener una mala sinapsis. Pero no me odien, quiero que lo disfruten o si desean pueden reír conmigo :'D xD

Este es un Destiel, así es DeanxCastiel del maravilloso mundo de Supernatural 3 lo había escrito hace tiempo para un amigo secreto del grupo de Destiel y ha tenido modificaciones muy vagas hasta el día de hoy, así que no me agredan y disfruten esta viejera horrorosa '3

Este es un comienzo bastante extraño con este fic polvoriento, pero quiero que me conozcan hasta de lo más feo que he escrito.

¡Bienvenidos a un nuevo mundo con este primer fic que publico!

* * *

><p><em><strong>UN AMOR CORRESPONDIDO<strong>_

Dean se encontraba mirando fijamente hacía el cielo nocturno, en el cual detallaba más estrellas de lo que se veía con tanta contaminación lumínica y se dijo para sí mismo que eso era lo más estúpido que había pensado en su vida, Sam le había pegado sus pensamientos profundos sobre el universo. Estaba en el pasto acostado, demasiado relajado que ni él lo creía y quiso, no más bien, Sam lo obligo a irse a relajarse un rato ya que veía que Dean tenía la cabeza en otras cosas y a regañadientes lo logro sacar. La suerte pudo hacer al menos que los dos se relajaran un rato, ya que se encontraban en una pequeña cabaña abandonada en la que decidieron quedarse unos días después de tener un ligero encuentro con un demonio algo jodido pero que al final pudieron matarlo y bueno, obviamente ayudo un tercero: Castiel, quien los acompaño pero después de eso desapareció hasta el día de hoy. Antes de eso tuvo una pequeña charla con Dean y simplemente desapareció; después de eso Sam pensó que quizás por esa razón Dean tenía la cabeza en las nubes completamente, además, ya habían pasado cuatro días desde que el tan nombrado ángel desapareció sin decir nada y su hermano totalmente en otro mundo, le pregunto varías veces: "¿Qué te sucede?" pero él simplemente evitaba el tema, poniéndose tenso y esquivando la mirada de Sam, solo decía que estaba cansado y luego huía. Así que Sam antes de "sacarlo a patadas" le dijo:

- Sabes, deja de evitar el tema, no me importa si no me lo cuentas pero lo que estás haciendo ahora se llama huir y no lo puedes hacer toda la vida. – Sam se sentó al mismo tiempo que decía esto en la silla que estaba enfrente de su hermano.

- No estoy huyendo, es solo que no sé qué hacer… - dijo mientras esquivaba de nuevo la mirada penetrante de Sam, estaba demasiado serio.

- Estás huyendo –repitió mientras le seguía mirando fijamente – no sé qué carajos te haya dicho Castiel para que te dejará así, pero te conozco tanto que sé que es un asunto personal entre ustedes por la forma en la que estas afectado ahora ¿tengo razón? –Carraspeo un poco su garganta- Mira Dean, creo que deberías pensarlo muy bien, en vez de huir y luego responderle o darle una respuesta… estas asustado y el antes de irse también lo estaba.

- Yo… -Dean agacho la cabeza- no sé qué hacer Sam, no sé que responderle ¡no sé nada!

- Piénsalo, Dean, cálmate primero y luego piensa las cosas, no seas impulsivo.

- ¡Es que no lo entiendes! – grito Dean mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

- ¡Entonces dímelo, quizás te puedo ayudar, no todo lo puedes hacer tú solo, Dean, hay cosas en las que necesitas ayuda y ahora yo quiero ofrecerte la mía! –Sam le siguió tumbando la silla en el momento de levantarse.

- Es que… -agacho de nuevo su cabeza mientras tapaba su rostro con la mano- Castiel dijo que… ¡Joder! Dijo que me amaba…

El silencio se hizo en la habitación y Sam abrió los ojos de par en par pero trato de controlar su sorpresa.

- Y entonces, si te dijo eso ¿por qué estás tan confundido? No es nada del otro mundo a no ser que… - Sam se calló ante la posibilidad que acaba de cruzar por su mente.

- ¡Es eso que estás pensando! ¡Joder! ¡Estoy confundido porque no sé si siento algo por él! –Dijo mientras golpeaba la mesa– y lo peor es que no quiero que se aleje de mí pero sin embargo él ya lo tomo de esa manera y no le dije nada por miedo.

- ¿Por miedo a qué, Dean?

- … A que los sentimientos que había sentido antes despertaran de nuevo.

- Dean… -acto seguido Sam abrazo a su hermano– eres un estúpido y cualquier decisión que tomes para mí está bien, sabes que te apoyo en todo, pero debes pensarlo ahora y hablar con Castiel – se separo, abrió la puerta y saco a Dean arrastras antes de que el mayor pudiera refutar algo– esto lo debes pensar tú solo y hablar con él tú solo, ahora buena suerte, hermano.

Y después de eso, así fue como el mayor de los Winchester había terminado fuera de su "hogar" y mirando las estrellas, gracias a que su hermano lo saco a patadas de allí, pero sin embargo se lo agradecía. Hace tiempo que Dean tenía un sentimiento un tanto "raro" -como lo llamaba él- hacía Castiel, un algo que no creía que iba a aceptar nunca, pero ahora estaba siendo sincero consigo mismo, se dio cuenta que al parece estaba enamorado de él muchísimo antes de aquella confesión, solo que su orgullo de hombre heterosexual no se lo permitía ver y ahora el simplemente lo veía con claridad, pero seguía confundido con preguntas '¿Qué le diré? ¿Qué es lo que quiero? ¿Sera lo correcto?' y Dean recordó las palabras en ese momento de Castiel…

_- Dean…-dijo mirándolo fijamente el ángel mientras se ponía tenso._

_- ¿Qué sucede, Cas? Te noto un poco raro, anda amigo cuenta – le puso la mano en el hombro mientras al ángel se le veía más tenso._

_- Yo… Dean, yo te amo._

_Hubo un silencio, Dean bajo despacio la mano del hombro del ángel y simplemente se quedo callado y desvió la mirada._

_- ¡Lo lamento, Dean! Seguro te cause problemas con esto, yo, yo te prometo no aparecerme enfrente de ti de nuevo, lo lamento, me iré._

_En ese momento, el ángel desapareció dejando a Dean atónito sin saber que responder, con la cabeza cabizbaja, confundido y conmocionado que no sabía que responder y se estanco ahí, huyendo del tema hasta que su hermano valiente lo enfrento._

* * *

><p>- Sí, soy un estúpido… -y en eso solo tapo con su mano el rostro– Joder, Cas, lo siento… -dijo mientras se levantaba- ¡Cas, joder, no sé qué decir, es para mí tan difícil mostrar mis sentimientos pero solo sé que quiero que estés aquí ahora, te-te necesito, Cas, te necesito. – miro a su alrededor esperando una respuesta pero al parecer no había ninguna y agacho su cabeza.<p>

- Hola, Dean… - dijo el ángel que estaba detrás de él.

- Cas, joder que susto, me mataras un día, lo juro.

- Sabes que ni de broma lo haría, Dean.

- Rió- ¿eres tonto? –Hizo una mueca– Cas, yo también te amo. – el cazador no dudo un segundo al confesar de igual manera sus sentimientos.

- Dean… - el ángel abrió los ojos de par en par y sin contenerse abrazo al cazador con todo el amor del mundo y como si fuera la cosa más preciada. – Dean, te amo, te amo, te amo. –dijo este mientras se aferraba más a él, como si nunca lo quisiera dejar ir de su lado.

- Cas… - Dean lo separo un poco para poderlo mirar al rostro fijamente, de cerca.- no quería verlo pero necesitaba de ti, te amo desde hace tiempo, solo que no quería aceptarlo. –él cazador apreció la ventaja que tenía, era unos centímetros más alto que el ángel.

El ángel lo miro atento y se podía ver que se había ruborizado hasta las orejas, Dean simplemente no pudo resistirlo, tomo su rostro con una mano, su cintura con la otra y lo acerco a él hasta romper lo poco que quedaba de distancia entre los dos con un beso lento; Dean quería saborear lentamente los labios del ángel y sí, como era como él lo pensaba sabían a gloría –literalmente- definitivamente esto lo quería hacer desde hace tiempo, lo deseaba para el solo y nadie más. El ángel, todavía un ligero tono de rojo carmesí en su rostro seguía los pasos del cazador, lento, los dos saboreándose, queriendo deleitarse cada uno con el sabor del otro; después de varios minutos, tuvieron que separarse ya que se había acabado el aire entre los dos, Castiel se sentó rápidamente en el suelo y Dean lo siguió mirándolo fijamente, los dos agitados a causa del beso.

- Creo que es lo mejor que me ha pasado en todo el tiempo que he existido – dijo el ángel mientras se tapaba la boca con vergüenza.

- Y yo te haré pasar mejores cosas que esas, Cas… - el cazador se lanzo encima de él y de nuevo sus caras estaban a pocos centímetros. – Te amo, Cas.

Por último Dean sonrió y rompió de nuevo esos escasos centímetros que los separaban; de nuevo estaban besándose, con un ritmo más rápido y esta vez sus con lenguas acompasándose, se besaban como si no hubiera mañana, con deseo mutuo, queriendo ser uno solo. Castiel se separo un poco para respirar y miro fijamente a Dean con una sonrisa.

- Yo también te amo, Dean.


End file.
